harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Undecided
This is a story by SmudgyHollz. Amy Indeciso is an ordinary girl, she's no one special. Or at least that what she thinks. On her eleventh Birthday she receives a letter inviting her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Prologue - The Girl Mist wreathed around the mysterious figure as he walked purposely down the slope. The man was heading for the small, country road that wound through the hills and mountains of Seal Island. When he stepped out of the fog, it was revealed that he was wearing robes of a deep midnight blue, highly polished shoes, though slightly mud splattered and his hair was jet-black, flowing like a river down his back and hiding his face. The man continued forwards, his stride picking up as he came closer to the road. He was staring into the shadows, though with no moon and the extra shade of the few lone trees, it was unknown exactly what he was looking at. It was only when he was a few inches from the being did a pair of bright green eyes become visible. “Evie Hunter,” the man said, pulling a few strands of hair behind his ear. “It’s been a while since our last meeting.” The green eyes blinked. “Yes,” agreed the voice of a young girl. “Many years have passed, though it seems times have not changed. The wizarding world is once again in grave danger.” The man’s dark eyes betrayed a spark of knowledge, but what he knew was unclear, as he quickly recovered himself and his eyes were once more emotionless. “Not just the wizarding world,” the man corrected. “But the world of non-magic also. Though I may have some good news.” Hunter stepped forwards, eager to learn what the man seemed so reluctant to share. “What is this good news you speak of, Arcturus?” she asked. The man, Arcturus glanced behind him. “Cygnus will be arriving shortly,” he told Hunter. “All will become clear then.” Hunter's eyes narrowed slightly. A small shaft of light crept threw the branches of a moving tree and her face became visible for the first time. She had pale skin, her dark hair framing her pretty face. Her mouth was a tight line as the name Cygnus was mentioned. “Cygnus Flump?” she demanded. “Are you sure it wise to let Cygnus in on something as important as this?” Arcturus narrowed his dark eyes, his face suddenly stony, and his mouth opened as if to protest. Though at that exact moment a wail cut through the silence of the frosty night, thin and high pitched. Arcturus hung his head, squeezing his eyes shut while Hunter looked smug. The wail continued, getting closer, and it was now clear that it was more of a cry than a wail. Footsteps thumped, twigs snapped and soon enough a man appeared behind Hunter. He was tall and thin with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Cygnus was carrying the thing that was crying. “Professor Moon,” he gasped. “I tried not to wake it!” “It is okay, Cygnus,” Arcturus sighed. He reached out and Cygnus handed the bundle of blankets to him. The thing stopped crying almost immediately and the night was peaceful once more. “What is this all about?” Hunter asked. “Why do you have that?” Arcturus smiled. “This, Evie,” he told her. “Is Amy Amore.” “Your still not answering my question,” Hunter snapped impatiently. “Why do you have this Amy Amore?” Arcturus closed his eyes and did not answer, but instead began to walk. Carrying the blankets, he crossed the small road and did not stop when he got to the other side, but continued to climb the steep ridge. His robes billowed out behind him, his hair was swept up into the air and his shoes sank into the bogs, but he still looked just as magnificent as before. Hunter and Cygnus did not hesitate to follow. “You remember Martin and Emily Amore?” Arcturus asked Hunter, once she and Cygnus had caught up. Hunter nodded at once. “Emily Williams attended Hogwarts at the same time as me,” she said. “She was a smart girl, smart and pretty. And of course, nobody could forget Martin Amore. He was such a troublemaker, though clever enough to get off with it!” “They have died,” Arcturus told her shortly. “Just tonight, Dreylan Leer broke into their house and murdered them both.” Hunter’s eyes widened and she gasped, while Cygnus sobbed loudly, tears dribbling down his face. “It’s horrible!” he shrieked. “Terrible! Poor Emily! Poor Martin!” “Fortunately, Leer left Amy Amore,” Arcturus continued, ignoring Cygnus. “She was sleeping when I found her. It is still unclear whether he plainly forgot about her, or was planning something. You see, little Amy is destined for greatness. It is strange that you have not heard of this girl, Evie, as her name is carried all over the world, from Seer to Seer.” Hunter’s eyes narrowed. “Seer to Seer?” she interrupted. “Are you saying, Arcturus, that wizards and witches have seen her future? Do you happen to know what they saw?” Arcturus quickened his pace slightly, making it to the top of the rise. He then began to climb down the other side, stopping shortly when he came to a small cliff. Waves crashed against the jagged edges below, spraying the three figures with saltwater. The black water twisted and squirmed, roaring loudly. “Great things,” the man whispered, his voice barely audible over the crashing of the sea. “I have not been told what exactly, but every Seer I have spoken to has told me that she will be amazing, brilliant, the best witch in the world.” There was silence for a moment, and all that could be heard was the stormy sea and Cygnus’s great, heaving sobs. “What are you going to do with her, Arcturus?” Hunter asked suddenly. “Surely you cannot keep her?” Arcturus looked up. “No,” he said sadly. “I am not aloud. Instead, I will give her to the sister of Martin. Although she is a Muggle, she is a great woman, kind and selfless. She lives just over there.” Arcturus pointed to a house across the sea, just visible between all of the undergrowth and trees at the other shore. He then waved his wand and path in front of them appeared. A thin line of water had calmed, hardly moving now, and stepping-stones floated up to the surface. Arcturus went first, taking care not to slip, and began to make his way to the other side. Hunter followed next and Cygnus took up the rear, still crying softly. It took a while, but soon all three reached land safely and the stepping-stones disappeared down under the water after them. Arcturus began to climb through the undergrowth, waving his wand to clear a path through the wild cluster of all sorts of plants. He clambered over gorse bushes, avoiding bramble, until he got to the other side, where a neat path led up to a cosy white house with shiny black window frames. “Are you sure this is what you want to do?” Hunter asked, appearing at his side. Arcturus nodded. “Amy Amore will be fine,” he said. “Trust me, we are placing her in safe hands.” Moon nodded, but Cygnus looked unsure. “Really?” he demanded. “What is they are Leer’s spies?” Hunter pursed her lips. “Do not be ridiculous, Cygnus,” she snapped. “If Arcturus trusts them, I trust them.” Arcturus nodded and placed the baby on the doorstep. He knocked three times, but before anybody could answer, he, Cygnus and Hunter disappeared into thin air. Lucy Indeciso opened the front door, surprised that anybody would be outside at this time of night. But the doorway was empty, no one was there. She turned away, though before she closed the door, caught a glimpse of white blanket out of the corner of her eye. Lying on the ground was a baby. She was staring up at Lucy with big blue eyes, a shock of black hair upon her head. Chapter One - Meet Amy "Get up! Quick!" More coming soon! (Sorry, I completely forgot about this story!!)... Category:Article Stories